deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Overtime Mode/Cave
Immediately after Frank gives Isabela the tenth queen and Isabela injects Frank with the suppressant, the two travel to the clocktower cave entrance in Leisure Park. Escaping in the Tunnels Frank and Isabela stand above the hole in the Leisure Park clock tower. Isabela: My god... There are so many... Where on earth could this lead? Frank: I don't know. But considering how many of them keep pouring out of here, it must be connected to something. :Isabela turns away. Frank: Isabela, look... Any other way out of here is guarded by the military. If we're gonna get out of here and put a stop to Carlito's plan, we've got to go in there. It's the only way. It's not like we're unarmed. We've got your smelly perfume, don't we? :Isabela shakes her head. Frank: I wouldn't be alive right now if your shot hadn't worked. The perfume's gonna work too. I know it. :Isabela looks at the zombie suppressant. Isabela: Alright. Let's go. Frank: Yeah. :They look down at the zombies in the cave below.}} Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_escaping_(6).png Traversing the Clocktower Tunnels There is a save point at the entrance of this cave. As long as Isabela and her pheromones are next to Frank, the zombies will not be able to attack them. During this potion of the game, holding onto her hand is the only thing that's going to keep Frank 100% safe. While Frank can move at a fast pace with Isabela holding his hand, any sudden movements, quick turns, and short drops cause him to let go. Take caution and walk slowly through this portion of the game, as there is no time limit to worry about. While in cave, Isabela cannot be hurt. So don't worry about accidentally killing her. If Frank hits her, all that will happen is she may scold him. }} The First Gate A gate blocks Frank and Isabela's path up ahead. A small access tunnel is to the left, but it's only big enough for Isabela. Open the grate and release her hand for her to crawl through, then fend off the zombies with any weapons in Frank's inventory until she appears on the other side and opens the gate to let him through. The Second Gate Immediately after the first gate are two large blocks. It is easier simply to walk around them, then climb a top the blocks, because Frank will not be holding hands with Isabela when he drops off the block, which opens him up to attack. Continue to hold hands with Isabela, winding their way through a maze of zombies and obstructions. When Isabela and Frank reach the second gate, locate the door to the right and open it. The game loads, and Frank is now at the bottom of a ladder. This second portion of the cave starts out semi-empty, but when the two come up over the pile of boulders, they find out it's full of zombies. The above panorama is a picture a top these boulders. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(7).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(19).png The Third Gate The third gate requires Isabela to again crawl through another access tunnel to open it from the other side again. The Final Gate Pheromone is Wearing Off The cave ramps downward. Frank and Isabela climb on a raised platform which is also a save point. There is a final gate leading out of the area. On the other side of the gate is a military jeep, but there are also Special Forces soldiers patrolling the perimeter. To make matters worse, the pheromone is wearing off and is only good for one person. Frank devises a plan to open the gate and let the zombies out, forcing the guards to deal with stream of walking dead while he and Isabela slip by. To do this together, he has to carry Isabela on his back. :Frank and Isabela climb onto a rock platform and notice a gate at the end of the tunnel. Isabela: Are you sure this was a good idea? Frank: Guards here, too...If we can get that gate open, they'll be too busy dealing with zombies to notice us slip by. Isabela: Wait! The pheromone is starting to wear off. It's only strong enough to cover one of us. :Frank grabs Isabela's arms and props her on his back Isabela: What are you - What are you doing? Frank: Alright. Hang on tight, ok? Once we're out, let's see if we can steal ourselves that set of wheels.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(11).png File:Dead rising overtiime mode second save point (2).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(12).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(45).png File:Dead rising overtiime mode second save point.png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(34).png File:Dead_rising_overtime_mode_cave_(24).png }} Open the Gate The gate is straight ahead and the switch to open it can be found at the top of the staircase on the left. Have Frank climb the stairs. Pull the switch. Climb back down the stairs and quickly make a dash through the open gate and to the jeep. There are three apples. Isabela must be near the jeep to be able to use it. Trivia :General overtime trivia belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia When Frank takes photos in the cave, the camera sound echoes like the pictures are being taken in a large cavern. When Frank says "great" his voice echoes as well. Video Gallery /Gallery}} References